Total Drama Island!
by Joker the Insane Bunny
Summary: Jamzie Blake, a girl with an attitude has joined her friend Chris to Host Total Drama Island! what wacky stuff will happen, and how will she put up with heather?


"Yo! We're coming at you Live from camp Wawanakwa!"Chris shouted as he explained the situation as we both we're just lounging around on the dock waiting for the contestants. sighing, I looked up and glared at him from where I was sitting, leaning against the sign, playing my 3DS. "Chris, I know you're exicited but it just so happens, screw your happiness." Then I looked back down at my Zelda 3DS, watching as I made Link slice a Textite. "Awww come on, Jamzie be a little excited. we get to basically torture some teens, isn't that great?" I rolled my eyes at him. "Chris, just shut up, a boat is arriving." I watched as he lightly glared at me, then turned to the boat, where a girl with brown hair, glasses and braces, stood. "Beth, what's up?" Chris asked as she ran up and hugged him. "It's so nice to meet you, wow your much shorter in real life." she said as Chris cleaned his shirt. "uh...thanks." He said as she waved towards the camera. "Oh good grief." I mumbled, as my position had changed, I was now sitting on one of the beams holding up the dock next to Chris. Then, another boat arrived and dropped of a tall black dude, who looked seriously nice. "DJ!" Chris called out. "Yo Chris Maclane, hows it goin'? Hey you sure you got the right place here? where's the hot tub at?" He said as they highfived. "Yo dawg, this is it, camp Wawanakwa!" Chris grinned as DJ walked pass us. "nice to meet you DJ." He nodded my way as he passed. But I heard him mumble, "Hm. looked a lot different on the application form." and I laughed as another boat came and dropped off a girl with Black hair and turquoise highlights. "Hey Gwen!" Chris called. "You mean we're staying HERE?!" Gwen sounded a little scared, I just sent her a sympathy smile. "No. YOU'RE staying here." He Grinned. "Our crib is an Air-stream with AC, That away." He pointed to the West. "I did NOT sign up for this." Gwen Remarked, getting in Chris' Face. "Actually, you DID." He replied, holding up a crap load of papers. I then watched as Gwen got the papers, tore them in two and dropped them in the water. "The great thing about lawyers is," he smirked, holding up more paper. "They make LOTS of copies." "I am NOT staying here." Gwen growled, picking up her bags. "Cool. I hope you can swim though, cause your ride just left." Chris grinned. "Jerk." Gwen then walked off as another boat came to the dock. It was a blonde boy with a cowboy hat, who flipped off of the boat with his Bags. "Chris Maclane! Sup, Man? it's an honor to meet you, Man." He said. "The Jeffster! welcome to the island man." "Thanks man." Jeff replied, tipping his hat to me. "If they say man ONE more time i am going to puke." i laughed at Gwen's remark as Jeff and Chris highfived again as another boat came back to the dock. "Everybody, this is Lindsey." Chris said pointing to a blonde bimbo with high-heeled boots, fake tits and a blue bandanna. "Not to shabby." I rolled my green eyes at his remark and groaned at her fake voice. "Hiii~ okay you two look so familiar." "I'm Chris Maclane and she's Jasmine Blake." Chris answered, staring at her as she looked at him stupidly. " the hosts of the show?" "Oh that's where I know you both from." She smiled. "Uh... Yeah." Lindsey walked off blindly as a girl stepped on the Dock, she had ashy black hair and sunglasses on. "Oh god." I mumbled, Chris grinning, letting me know he heard me. "Heather." Chris stated as she walked angerly to the other 5. "Hiii!" Beth ran up to her and smiled. "Looks like we're your new friends for the next 8 weeks!" She said, accidentally spitting on Heather. Suddenly our attention was brought to deep rock music being played from a new boat that was sailing towards shore. A green sack was tossed on the dock then a guy with a green Mohawk jumped down, he didn't look to happy. "Duncan! Dude!" "I don't like surprised." He growled. "Yeah your parol officer warned me about that man,he also told me to give him a holler to have you returned to juvi." Chris grinned. Duncan sniffed. "Okay then." then walked off. "Meet you by the campfire, gorgeous." He said as he passed Heather. "Drop dead you sqeez. I'm calling my parents, you can't make me stay here." Chris grinned as he pulled out Heather's contract.


End file.
